wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fire, Water, and Air (Fanfiction by liam48D)
Hello world! It's liam48D, in other words, ME. I've decided to create a fanfic, so far called Fire, Water and Air. It's still in early production, so yeah. You must read books 1 to 4 in order for this to make sense, because of Queen Glory of the two tribes, and Fatespeaker. :P And reading at least some of the Percy Jackson series will be also required, as he is one of the main characters. This fanfic has views. Oh yeah, here are the characters, of whom are all the dragons/people who I've always wanted to have a fanfic of. :) OK, OK. I know you want to see the story. For the sake of understanding *what* is going on, I'm going to give you both Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2. Here it is: Chapter 1 Liam I think the world is glitching.. or something. Let me explain. I was going to the grocery store, with Mom and Dad. On the way home from Sobeys, I was sure I saw somebody I recognized from a book out on the sidewalk. What was wierd was the fact that he was holding a sword. I mean, who has swords these days? Not me. Oh yeah. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Liam. 10 years old, moderate programmer, and math semi-genius. Anyways, I looked out of the window and saw who I figured (against my brain being logical) was Percy Jackson. I know it's wierd. I know. At first I thought he was just some fan dressing up, but then I saw him cutting something in the air I couldn't see. And I wasn't really concentrating on what he was doing, I was just really confused to see him. I'm going to stop writing now and check for clues.. But I'm really not sure If I'll find anything. Liam got up from his desk and put his journal/notebook away. It was still fairly early in the Spring morning. His mother was awake, so he went downstairs and had a quick breakfast of Honey Nut Cheerios. They weren't particularly his favorite food, but considering it was all they had, he just ate it. After stuffing an apple and a ham and cheese sandwich into his backpack, he went outside and hopped on to the school bus. The drive to School took half an hour, which was longer than Liam felt was neccessary. If he could only take his bike there, but for some reason his mother refused to let him ride it to school. Probably just because of a bump on the sidwalk, he thought, but can't I just ride around one? After finally getting to school, he thought he saw Percy Jackson on the street again. It was strange, considering that first of all, he belongs in a book, and second of all, we don't live near a river. Plus he lived in Canada and not the United States. He couldn't understand it at all, when all of a sudden, Percy walked up to him. “Hey kid! I need some help.” Percy shouted. “Uh – huh?” Replied Liam, who was quite startled from Percy Jackson asking him something. “First off. What am I holding?” “Uh.. A.. A sword?” Percy stood back and gasped. “You actually see my sword? How? I don't understand..” “But aren't you supposed to be holding a ballpoint pen? Doesn't your sword transform? And what-” “Woah, slow down! I can only answer so many questions in a sentence! First of all, yes, I am supposed to be holding a pen,” he explained as he ran up, “but I'm currently being chased by some venti, so I'm not closing it. Also, there's some dragons out here.” “Dragons.. you never really encountered dragons in your adventures. And weren't you – er, - made from an author of a book?” “As far as I can tell, I'm a real half human half god,” explained Percy. “For short, a demigod.” “I can't believe I'm talking to a demigod.” “I wouldn't blame you.” Percy had made it all the way to Liam now. “And anyways, there were dragons running around the place. You have any idea about that?” “The only mythical thing I've seen today is you twice,” replied Liam. “Oh.. It's that the Oracle told me that some 10 year old would be able to listen to dragons -” “I can what?” “Supposedly you can listen and talk to dragons. Do you have a bit of free time?” “Well, I'm already late for school. I might as well talk to some dragons.” Of course, Liam's brain thought that was a horrible idea, but with Percy Jackson here? He figured that he would probably survive. After being lead to a place behind a building, Percy whispered, “Here. The dragons are behind here. Last I saw them they tried to eat me, so.. I'll be here as backup, but hopefuly they will be startled to here you talk to them.” “Uh.. I need to walk in front of a dragon and potentially get eaten? I'm not sure that was on the top of my things to do today.” “Well, was meeting Percy Jackson one of your things on your list?” It actually was, in a way, on Liam's list, but he figured there was no point in arguing with Percy. He walked out and saw 5 smaller-than-he-anticipated dragons and 1 giant one. He was about as tall as the smallest and yellow dragon, so he anticipated that the yellow dragon was younger than the rest. The smallest was yellow, then there was a blue dragon, a really colorful one, and a black one that looked all about the same size, a brown dragon who was a big larger than the others, and a huge black one. As it turned out, they could talk. To start, the green one said, “I, being the queen of RainWings, have decided not to fight these scavengers. I really don't approve of you telling us how to fight a scavenger.” The gigantic black one said, “Well, Glory, if the scavengers do ever decide to fight us like that one with the blue cloth and a sharper-than-should-be stick, we need to be able to fight them.” He was definetely the oldest, considering his size and his most certainly deep voice. The brown one was next. “But scavengers are weak! I wouldn't worry about them hurting us. Can't we just leave them alone?” The yellow, shorter one said, “I agree with Clay. Shouldn't we leave these alone?” The giant black one argued back. “No. We are in a world of scavengers. Too many scavengers. The only way we got rid of them was so many decades ago, in the Schorching.” The pieces of the puzzle started to click into Liam's head. These weren't any normal dragons (not that any dragons were normal, but still). These dragons were considered the Dragonets of Destiny, from Liam's other favorite book, Wings of Fire. Which meant that creatures were coming out of books. But how? As far as he was concerned, the dragons from Wings of Fire were supposed to be in Pyrriah, their continent. But they were here, in front of his eyes. All of a sudden, the smaller black one stared into his eyes. “Uh, you don't feel look like the others.” Liam couldn't believe it. A dragon was talking to him. Liam stood there in 75% fright, 20% confused, and 5% curious. The pitch black dragon that he recognized as Starflight had silver underscales with stars on it. He was about twice as tall as Liam, and definitely at least twice as long as Liam if he were lying down. In other words, a big dragon. “You – you aren't going to – to – eat me?” stammered Liam as he simply stood there. The big black dragon stood back. “You can understand me? And I can understand you?” “Um.. yes?” “This is so strange! Scavengers talk really quickly with mostly squeaks! How could you – how could I understand you?” Starflight was talking really quickly, faster than Liam did when he was excited himself. “And I'm definitely not speaking your weird language. How – this doesn't make any sense! How is this scientifically possible?” “Uh, your not going to eat me.. right? I'm too.. special, I guess, for you to eat me?” “I'm not even hungry right now, much less would I want to eat a talking scavenger.” “The others aren't hungry, right?” “No. Sunny wouldn't eat a scavenger anyways.” “Oh, well, that makes things better.” “Although Dangerclaws will probably eat you if he finds you.” Dangerclaws seemed to be the larger black dragon. He seemed to be a full-grown NightWing. “Uh, am I able to go somewhere else for a sec? I'll be back, ok?” “Alright.. I guess it will be safer for you meaning that when you come back I'll be able to talk to you more, and at a safer time. Later this afternoon?” “Ok, thanks!” Liam hurried back to Percy, who was crouching behind the building. He told Percy what had happened, and he nodded. “I still can`t figure out why there are dragons here. As far as I know, theres not a lot of dragons like that in Greek mythology. Or Egyptain, for that matter.” “Uh, they are from books. Like you are.” “I do not come from a book!” “I should probably show you the books..." “OK. We can come back to that black dragon in a few hours.” The walk to the library wasn't very far, but it still took a good 15 minutes or so. The town was busy as ever, so Liam couldn't figure out how the dragons actually got here without bumping into cars. Or if other people could see them. Or why they were there. Or even why Percy was out of his book! After they got to the library, he walked down to the “R” section – Rick Riordan – and found The Lightning Thief. After Percy took a quick look at it, he said, “Our senior scribe only writes about my adventures? I mean, I know that I've saved the world once or twice, but – wow.” “The thing is, everybody reads these books. In other words, your famous.” “Really? I've gotta tell Chiron!” Percy started. “He's going to be really worried about how everybody reads about us and we can't keep our secrets.” “Also, the dragons – or at least the younger ones – are also from books. The Wings of Fire ''series.” Author's Note: At this moment, Liam wonders about why Starflight isn't blind. The author has not read ''The Brightest Night at the time of the creation of this chapter, and so can not truly answer that for you. Let's just say that if Starflight was blind, he found a healing potion. Or some invincible-to-soul-removal animus dragon healed him. If he was temporarily blinded, he is healed by time (by now the dragonets are 8 years old). If he wasn't blinded at all, epic. “Really?” Asked Percy. “Yup. Oh yeah, and if one of the dragons attack you, poke it in the tip of it's tail with your sword. That's their weak spot.” “Um, OK.” “Oh, wait!” Liam got an idea. “What else did the oracle say?” “Uh, I'll recite it for you.” “''We shall need fire, '' water, '' ''and air 8 dragons are the fire They will not easily tire A son of Poseidon water With blessings from his father Air is somebody we have never seen Not a demigod Not a dragon Nor even a quarter god He is a mortal of 10 years old He will talk to dragons as I have told After uniting these ten The ten of the chosen They will save the world from 4 evils who have united themselves 3 dragons of evil and 1 dark devil” (Yeah, I'm not great at prophecies. Oh well.) “Uhh,” said Liam after listening carefully, “are you saying I'm supposed to beat 3 evil giant dragons and some devil, only with the help of eight eight-year-old dragons and you?” “Hey, don't ask me. I didn't make the prophecy myself.” “But how are we going to find the other 3 dragonets? I only saw 5 there. Sunny, Clay, Starflight, Glory, and Tsunami.” Of course, those were the 5 “Dragonets of Destiny”. They were often together, as they had been all their life. “I have no -” Percy was cut off by a crash coming through the wall. A gigantic roar was heard, and it didn't sound good. As far as Liam could tell, everybody had left. The librarian was screaming as she left. “W – w – what is that!?” Asked Liam, who was quite next to horrified. “I think we're about to meet our first dragon.” Chapter 2 PERIL Peril was sitting in the beach cave, waiting alone. Tsunami had told her to stay there so that no scavengers would dare enter. If they saw Peril in the cave, they would probably just run away, scared incredibly. She wished she was back in Pyrriah, where she could actually be doing something. Here, she had to simply sit. And wait. She wished that Clay or somebody were there, because she really was lonely. And he was the only one who could actually stand her heat, because he was a MudWing from a blood red egg. But he was with Dangerclaws and Sunny and the rest, looking for some sort of a clue on how to get out of this strange place. That brought her back to thinking about how if that strange creature had come, she wouldn't be here. It was some sort of demon. It looked sort of like a big scavenger with red skin and a long stick with a blade attached to the end of it. The weapon looked similar to a spear, but the blade was more curved. The demon had somehow called down a lightning bolt that had made the other dragons faint of heat. It hadn't effected her or Clay because of their fire-resistant scales, but then the demon doused Peril with water, and dropped some actual lava on Clay, which was enough damage to make anybody faint. Lava itself would normally kill any dragon other than a MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg or Peril. She remembered how they had been at a meeting because 3 strange dragons had been causign havoc all over the world of Pyrriah. The meeting had about 30 dragons, she guessed. Sunny, Clay, Starflight, Fatespeaker, queen Glory of the NightWings and RainWings, Tsunami, herself, Deathbringer, Riptide, Kinkajou, queen Coral of the SeaWings, Grandeur the old RainWing, Jambu, and many others that she couldn't remember. Many of these Peril didn't know, but some of them were apparently relatives or something, althhough she did find it interesting that Glory – her friend's friend – was only 8 years old and yet the queen of two tribes. Anywho, after they had been discussing the matter of the dragons coming for a few minutes, the demon appeared. After they finally woke up, they were on some strange beach. Only 8 of the dragonets and Dangerclaws were there: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, Sunny, herself, Riptide, and Fatespeaker. She and Clay were the first ones awake, probably because of their fire-resistant scales. Sunny was next, then Glory, Starflight and Fatespeaker. Lastly came Riptide and Tsunami, because they were probably the most damaged from the heat, although Tsunami was her usual “I'm ready for battle” self. After everybody was awake and standing, they discussed a bit about where they were, and the best anyone could guess was, not on Pyrriah. Which was completely obvious, but nobody really figured that out. Dangerclaws, being the oldest, decided that they must fight some of these scavengers because they could most certainly attack at any moment. Starflight argued that attacking scavengers would attrack attention, but Dangerclaws countered that if they killed all the witnesses, nobody would know. Of course, nobody but Dangerclaws liked that idea, but being so huge and potentially powerful, they wouldn't continue to argue. Tsunami had told Peril to find a good hiding spot, because as fierce as she was, Peril had seen her fight scavengers before, and some of them are a bit stronger than others, so they would at least have to find somewhere safe for them to stay. Peril had found a couple caves in the near by forest, so now she was staying in it. Of course, she had to stay out of the trees as much as possible, because with all her fire, she would probably light each tree up. All of a sudden, Peril was interupted from her thoughts as a small black shape bounded around her. "Hey Peril! Hi! Are you still awake?" said Fatespeaker's voice. (WOO FATESPEAKER xD) "You in there?" "Uh, yes. Slow down, your going to end up stepping on my tail, then burning your tail." Fatespeaker went to a stop and walked slowly away from Fatespeaker. After a few steps of re-adjustments, she looked towards Peril again. "The others will be here in a second - oh hey, there they are!" Fatespeaker bounded towards the other dragons (Note: technically, dragonets are considered adults at 7. But we don't have to worry about any massive drops in their voices or not; and Fatespeaker is as talkative as ever.) and Dangerclaws, as they walked in. Peril stepped out of the way before anybody could get hurt. Riptide came a few minutes after the other 6, because he was exploring a different, longer path, and was apparently more tired. Hmm, not exactly sure for what next. Give comments below, and I'll probably use some of them. :) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)